


ghostinnit // tommy x tubbo //

by dreammp



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28973979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreammp/pseuds/dreammp
Summary: tommy gets killed and he goes on a jorney to find tubbo PLATONIC STORY it will include everyone but this is mostly a story about tommy findning his way home to tubbo // TW DEATH AND BLOOD MENTION // LAUNGAUE // ( possible abuse in the future)um but again platonic only :)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	1. its so cold

Tommy wakes up in a puddle of blood, he feels so cold. Tommy goes to reach for his cloak but when he tries to grab it, his hand glides through the object with ease. "wh- WHAT?!" Tommy screams in shock, causing him to stand up. "what the fuck just happend?" he walks over to the puddle of blood seeing his lifeless body laying their with a sword stuck in his back. " is that- me?" he says looking down noticing he floating, he reaches down to his still face trying to remember what happened. images of Tubbo exileing him, dreams blowing up his stuff, no one showing up to his party, techno betraying him, and lmanburg getting blown up all flash into his head " THE DISCS'' he jolts back screaming " tubbo?" no answer "TUBBO!" he floats around frantically. a small piece of paper catches his gaze. * here lies tommy, my best friend <3 -Tubbo" he re-reads the paper tears forming in his eyes. " did... tubbo survive?" Tommy sits there crying wondering what happened to his best friend hoping he was safe. 

Tubbo p.o.v

I watch as dream stabs tommy in the back “ FUCK” screams dream, as i see him narrowing his eyes twords me “ i thought that was you, you worthles piece of shit!” he screams in my face only to turn around to look at tommy “ how could this bitch save his life for..” he pauses turn towards me daggers in his gaze “... you?” I clenched my shirt, “ ouch” I thought, that really hurt. I watch as he walks over to Tommy checking hi paulse “dead” he says is disgusted, he goes upto tubbo and spits on him. Dream then leans down to the shorter boy's ear “ go say your goodbyes now …. Because your going away for a long time” he stands back up with an evil smile “ for the murder of tommyinnit” he walks away laughing “ you have 5 minutes” he shouts from sitting on a rock. Tubbo crawls over to tommy sobbing “ oh tommy i'm so sorry, i'm so sorry” he holds him close to his chest, he doesn't care if he gets tommy blood on him. He rocks with tommy humming the l’manburg anthem “ my l’manburg, my l’manburg, my l’manburg” he wipers choking up at the last line “ my l’manburg” he brushes the hair from tommy's eyes smiling softly at his best friend “ i'll see you soon” he whispers giving him one last hug before taking out some paper writing “ here lies tommy, my best friend <3 -Tubbo” he wipes the tears from his eyes as he feels his arm get yanked back. “ It's time to go,” Dream says, dragging tubbo down the mountain. They get on a horse and ride silently back to the prison. It was a 3 day journey tubbo thought “ maybe i can run, run far away where dream cant find me” but he quickly discarded that thought when he realized how weak and tired he was from fighting “ i'm not gonna make it even if i tried dream would kill me before i took my first step” after 3 long and tiring days they got to the prison where awesomedude was waiting. Once they go their they put all their stuff in chests, i mean it's not like tubbo was gonna need it, as they waited for the lava wall to fall down tubbo spoke “he…” turbo tuned to dream “ HE WAS MY BEST FRIEND AND YOU JUST KILLED HIM IN FRONT ON MY EYES!” Dream places a hand on Tubbos shoulders turning him to face the lava leaving down to his ear, “ oh but tubbo you killed him don't you remember?” dream says grinning, the last of the lava falls tubbos being to say “ what do you me-” but before he could finish the bridge started to move bring him to his cell, he turned around just in time to see dream waving and sam pulling a lever to put the lava wall back up. Dreams mask creeped tubbo out so much, a loud speaker plays overhead “ please reset your spawn point in the black bed in the corner” tubbo does as he's told, “ so … this is my life now” he says laying down getting sleepy, But before he could do or process anything else he was fast asleep.

Dreams p.o.v

“Here” he pays sam to not say anything as they leave the prison, “ why didn't you just kill him?” sam asks, “ because…” dream stops walking “ how can i keep power if i don't have toys to play with” he turns around the black dots on his mask and the curved line that stared at sam not a moment earlier, sending chills down his back. Dream continues to walk to the hole known as “l’manburg” to give the ‘ terrible’ news to everyone. “Hello” he says loudly for everyone to hear “ this afternoon in a terrible try to get the discs back…” he paused for suspense “ tubbo took tommy's last cannon life” everyone gasps “ in doing so he ripped the discs from my hands pointing his sword at my neck… burning them” “ n.. no” niki says tears falling from her eyes “ but they worked so hard for those” fundy cuts in “ his last words to me before he was locked away where”. “ lissen dream it was never about this discs it was about tommy, he was an irresponsible child who needed to be taught a lesson” he saw everyone crying or holding back tears while he spun his web of lies bigger and bigger, he grinned behind the mask knowing no one could see him “tommy needed to be killed i just teamed up with him to get the discs to burn” dream takes a deep breath to make it seemed like he cared “i'm glad he's gone i could have cared less about him, he was 2 destructive 2 the plan, it's a good thing for me … all of us that he's gone”. dream stopped giving everyone a second to process then after they did they started flooding him with questions and he was more than happy to provide... answers “so why didn't he kill you” ranboo says “ well it's simple after tubbo burned the dics he helped me up saying his quest was done and he was ready to be locked away” dream grins widely at the ground pretending to sniffle. “ how do we know your not lying” sapnap interrupts from the back of the crowd glaring at dream  
“hmm” dream says starting to walk towards sapnap “well you can believe me, which i am telling the truth….” dream turn to everyone “Oooor” dream says turning back towards sapnap “you can visit him for yourself” those black dots piercing right into sapnaps eyes “n..no thanks” sapnap says turning away rubbing his neck “ it's settled then” he turns away from his ex-best friend “ no one is to visit the prison without my watch”. dream walks off leaving everyone shocked, sad, angry, and filled with grief over the loss of tommy innit.

//1212 words// this is my first book please tell me if you liked it and what i could do to change it ( sorry if their are misspelled words)


	2. JAIL ISNT FUN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tubbo wakes up in jail very mad , tommy trying to find his way back home makes a freind to acompiny him, and sapnap gets a few surpriseing guests with an odd request
> 
> // TW BLOOD MENTION // LANGUAGE //

Tubbo sat in the prison sulking in the corner “ fuck” he sighs, tears start to form in his eyes as he remembers what dream did to his best friend. “Why- why couldn't it have been me” he screams, he then stands up and walks over to the wall hitting it over and over again he only stopped when he saw how bloody his knuckles became. “jesus christ” he pulls his hand back shaking it  
“what has happened to me” the blood starts to drip down his arm, he decides to leave it alone.Tubbo walks over to the chest filled with books, taking one out along with a pen, “ day 1” he writes “yesterday dream killed my best friend, he stabbed him in the back… literally ” tubbo writes as he carefully re-reads to make sure everything is spelt correctly, after about an hour tubbo feels a low growl coming from his stomach, “um… sam?” he yells at the speaker “ can i get some food?” everything is silent for a second the speaker buzzed . “sure kid, sending some your way now” steak falls from the ceiling onto his table, a bit of an unorthodox way of getting it down but it works, he walks to the other side of his 5x6 room towards the table sitting down getting ready to eat, “ hey this is actually good!” tubbo exclamies scarfing it all down, he didn't realise how long it had been since he last ate. After tubbo is finished eating he puts his books away looking at the clock, 10:56 pm it reads “ hmm, there is nothing to do” he looks over to the lava “ i could,” he walks over to the lava “ take my last life” he suggests to himself out loud. But as he was reaching for the lava a small border popped preventing him from doing any permanent damage. “ Sorry kid” the speaker buzzes, “ Dream needs you alive, and he would have mine and everyone on the servers heads if you died, Tommy is gone and I know that's sad but” he stops for a second not meaning to be harsh. “You still have a life to live,and maybe you'll get out soon so stay alive for that at least” he says biting his lip, he knows he's lying but Tubbo didn't need to know that. “ hey, you're right sam. I guess i can stay a little longer” he trails off walking to his bed laying down. “ night sam” he yells facing away from the speaker, “ night” he says back.

Tommy p.o.v

Ghostinnit looks around at the destruction that took place on the mountain top. He sighs “ welp” he pauses looking at his lifeless body “time to get to work” he finds a shovel and some gloves and starts digging a hole ( yes if a ghost has gloves on they can touch objects, don't ask just read) he digs a deep enough hole for him to fit his body in, he stops for a second to look at the hole before he continues to drag his own body in, tommy huffed “ i'm heavier than i thought” he laughs out to himself. Tommy crafts a crafting table and makes a sign “ here lies tommyinnit, leader of men, lover of woman, the biggest of big T’s” after he's done burying his body he looks down satisfied with his work. He floats over to the edge of the mountain trying to remember how he got here. He suddenly got an urge to go south, he slowly started to float down the mountain heading in the direction he's being pulled in, as he's taking in the sights a cow walks up to him, “henry?” he says, the cow nudges his hand slightly. “ HENRY!” he shouts hugging the cow, he spots a wandering trader and takes the leash from the llama putting it on henry, “don't worry big H when we get home i'll give you a proper name tag” tommy says smiling wide. Him and Henry then continue on the journey looking at all the sights Tommy then wonders “what tubbo is upto?”

sapnap p.o.v

He couldn't help but think his best -ex best friend was lying to him, “ugh” he wines “dream won't let anyone go to the prison without his watch but….” his thoughts trail off as he's interrupted by a knock on the door. “who is it?” he shouts “its niki” “and fundy” they shout from outside, “ hmm? What are you guys doing here?” he wonders walking over to the door. “ just let us in and well explain” niki say worried “ hurry there isn't much time” fundy quickly interrupts, which made sapnap very VERY nervous, he quickly walks over to the door letting them in, “ hello sapnap!” fundy goes in for a hug which sapnap awkwardly returns “ uh hi?” Niki quietly shuts the door behind them after she made sure they weren't followed “ ok” says niki as she pulled down the hood of her cloak “ i know it's not just us it's everyone…. But” niki trails off looking out the window. “ buut?” sapnap says “ahem'' fundy clears his throat getting nikis attention “oh sorry well i know everyone is worried about tommy and tubbo that story…. It just didn't add up” she sounded worried and on the verge of tears. fundy cuts in letting her take a second “and we know, no one would disobey dream and try to find the truth so um…” he stops looking at niki, and she gives him a little nod “do you want to come with us to the prison … without dream?” fundy says dead serious. “ uh… why me?” sapnap say confused “ because” another voice comes from behind them “ dream is your ex- best friends and don't think we didn't notice how heated it got between you two at dreams announcement” sapnap turns around confused at who said that but before he could say anything to the shadowed figure “ANTFROST” niki and fundy say barging past sapnap “ oh i forgot to tell you antfrost is also on our side” niki say beaming from ear to ear. “ oh i'm so glad you made it safe, i was worried something happened to you” fundy says giving ant a huge hug, “ ok now that everyone is here sapnap? Do you want to join us” niki says grinning holding out her hand to him “well….” sapnap paused for anticipation  
“why not” he say grinning, everyone started to do a little celebratory dance while sapnap said “ it's time dream learned his lesson, he has ruled over us for FAR 2 long it's time his reign ends” sap nap say almost shouting, everyone starts to cheer but its was long lived before niki said “ now we need a plan”  
“oh and loads of materials'' fundy adds. They spend the rest of the night talking out their plan about how they will get to tubbo, find Tommy, and take down dream once and for all.

// 1185 words // this one was a little shorter then the last chapter but i hope you all enjoyed it just as much :D i promise big BIG things coming in the future i hope you all will stick around :)


	3. patients

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> betrayle is the trade that keeps on giveing as their turns out to be a mole spying for dream, tommy finds someone that helps them get back home... well not home home but home enough 
> 
> // LANUAGE // gore mention but not much //
> 
> ahhh tysm for all the reads :) imma try to post every other day or every 2 days i rlly hope you like

Dream looks at his watch tapping his foot impatiently “ I can't wait any longer, they were supposed to be here 15 minutes ago” he thought out loud to himself, he peeks his head outside the alleyway to no avail. He lets out a huff “ i'll wait 2 more minutes but then i'm leaving” the things leaning against the wall “the information couldnt be that important …. Could it?” “ oh but it could, and it is” a voice comes from the other side of the long corridor. “ took you long enough” dream rolls his eyes walking towards the figure, “so what have you got for me?” stopping right in front of them “ and take your hood down it's just us here” “right sorry” the figure says, “ it's nice to see your face again, niki” she grins at the comment “ thank you dream it's good to see you as well, sorry it took me so long to get here there was … difficulties” she says rubbing her neck “ oh? Well it's ok you're here now” dream says “ so what have you heard?” Dream looks around to make sure no one herd “ok” niki starts “sapnap, fundy, and antfrost are planning on breaking tubbo out of jail” “ oh” dream says with a slight annoyance, “ and how do you know this?”, “ well, don't get mad but,” he looks at her “im ‘helping’ them” she heavily air quotes ‘helping’ niki looked at the ground when dream didn't say anything, but then she hears him laughing, she looks back up and dream started her by hugging her, “ well done niki, well done” he say letting her go “ so, do they have a plan yet” he turns around thinking of what he will do with them. “ yes” she says “ they are…” dream listens intently, he grins under his porcelain mask, “excellent” he turns to niki “well i must be doing now, you did good” he throws a small bag to her feet “here is your payment keep this up and you get the rest” but before niki could mutter another word he was gone. “What a strange man” she mumbles while pulling up her hood and leaving the spot where she just ratted out her “friends”.

Tommy p.o.v

Tommy wakes up on henrys back looking around, they were in a greasy biome, tommy hops off of henry tying his leash to a tree, “ now” he mumbles “ what way do we go now” he thinks rubbing his chin, he forgot he had the gloves on for a minute but that was the only way he would hold henry's leash, he hears a strange noise in the distance kinda like an enderman, tommy leaves henry to find the noise. He sees a tall enderman half white hald black dressed in a nice suit with gloves on, he had thin tail with a little tuft of fur coming out of his back “woah” tommy says out loud, this startled the tall enderman and he disappeared, “what the?” Tommy says looking around for the figure. “ is that… TOMMY?!” ranboo thinks to himself almost falling out of the tree he teleported into “ wait no it can't be” he looks closer “tommy is alive and this is… a ghost” “ HELLO?” The silence was disrupted. “ Nope, that's most definitely Tommy, he has the same loud voice and everything” ranboo thinks trying to get out of the tree. Once ranboo got to the ground tommy noticed him “WHY HELLO MY FINE FELLOW TALL FRIEND” he practically screams “hello” the taller man says quieter “ what's your name” tommy says smiling “im… ranboo” he say unsure, does tommy remember him? Is this a prank? “Tommy do you remember me?” He says looking at the shorter male “hmm” Tommy puts his hands to his face trying to remember “vaguely” btu to be fair I don't remember a lot” he chuckles to himself “anyways would you like to accompany me and Henry on our journey?” he say looking up at ranboo “well actually... “ ranboo starts “i have someone you need to meet” ranboo says hoping tommy would agree to come with him. “Hmm” let me ask henry   
“Ok!” ranboo says “... wait” ranboo thinks “ didn't henry die??” he watches as tommy whispers to the cow and then “wait .. DID THAT COW JUST NOD??” ranboo starts to freak out “ OK” tommy yells “ WE WILL FOLLOW” tommy grabs henrys leash “ lead the way tall man” he says while petting the cow “ok tommy this way”. Ranboo and tommy where walking for about what had felt forever “ughhhhhh” tommy groans “ how much longer” tommy huffs hanging his head low “we are close do you see those lights in the distance” ranboo says pointing, it was easy to see them because it had gotten fairly dark from when they started walking “ oh yeah!” Tommy say starting to walk faster. Ranboo wasn't sure if this would help. “ you know” tommy starts to say “ this place feels familiar” they come upto the door “ you have to leave henry outside but you can put him in here with” “BIG MAN CARL'' tommy interrupts “um yeah” ranboo just laughs awkwardly at him. They walk upto the door “ let me go first” ranboo says as he opens the door “oh welcome back” a voice booms from inside. That voice sounded so familiar but tommy couldnt put his finger on it. “ hello technoblade” ranboo say stepping inside “ i um… brought a gift” ranboo says nervously “oh ok thank you” techno says setting his sword down “ where is it?” he say mileing at ranboo. All of sudden the second door swings open revealing ghost innit “ what is he doing here” techno say angry he was about to scream at tommy but then he cut himself off releasing “what” he say quietly noticing tommy is now a shell of his former self, his skin was pale grey, his hair was messy, his back had a giant gash in it, his eyes now red like lava, “BIG T” tommy says floating inside arms wide, tommy wnt over and gave his big brother techno a big hug “ how are you?” Tommy says smiling big at his older brother who he admired so much. “What?” techno starts trying to hold back tears “what happened to you” he reaches his hand up to his younger brother's face, it feels ice cold. He ripped his hand back quickly “ oh you know,” tommy guestus his hand in a circular motion “i got exiled, betrayed, fought for some dics, got killed, yada yada yada” he turns around facing ranboo who was now looking at the floor. “Who… did this?” techno asks trying not to be angry “oh!” Tommy says turning to the older male “dream” he says smiling. Techno just stood there, in distress. “ Hey I'm home” another voice comes through the door, Tommy whips around quickly to say hi as he's met with a scared pair of eyes and a loud crash. Tommy stops walking towards them   
“Hello?” he said confused, “tommy?” a whisper came from him “ is that tommy” he says looking at ranboo and techno, they both slowing shake their head yes “ i'm sorry phil” ranboo starts “WHAT HAPPENED TO MY SON” phil screams “dream” a voice states from the other side of the room “dream?” “dream!” “ THAT BASTARD” phil starts to scream but calms down when he notices he scarring tommy “ he killed my son” he say now almost in a whisper “im sorry tommy'' phil says now looking at techno “we need to do something about him” he says angry “ ranboo get as much information as you can me and techno will come up with a plan” he says “ and tommy you can stay here if you want” he smiles genuinely at his son for the first time in a long time as phil and techno talked ranboo went to go find more about what happened, tommy went upstairs to technos bed and fell asleep. “ we will have revenge” techno and phil say as techno holds up his freshly sharpened sword.

// 1385 words // ahh i wasent sure how to end this but um hope you enjoyed :)


	4. "the plan"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sapnap, ant, and fundy discover a horrible secret about niki. 
> 
> //TW LANGUAGE //
> 
> sorry no mention of tommy, tubbo or the others this chapter i wanted to focus on sapnap, antfrost, fundy and niki today :)

Sapnap woke up and everyone was sprawled out on his floor except, “where is..” he started to say out loud , his thought was interrupted by a creak of the door opening. Niki walked in with food, “ good morning!” She says in a sing-song voice “we have a lot to get done today” fundy starts to stir away “huh, what stuff” he says yawing. “well we still need materials and we only got half the plan figured out sooo…” she trails off setting the coffee and muffins on the table moving some papers with her foot, she turned around smiling at sapnap and a half asleep fundy, antfrost was still asleep on the counter “ what an odd man” niki say gesturing her hand towards antfrost. The trio waited a few more minuted sipping their coffee and nibbling on their muffins until antfrost woke up, “GOOD MORNING ANT” fundy almost screams “good morning fundy” he say rubbing his eyes, “now that everyone is awake we can finally get the rest of the plan started” niki then grabbed a notebook “oh did you write notes for us?” sapnap says reaching for the book. “ AH NO” niki smacks saps hand and brings the jornal close to her. Leaving sapnap dumbfounded. Everything went silent for a few minutes before someone decided to speak “Why did you do that?” fundy cuts in, breaking the awkward tension. “Oh um, sorry” niki says before quickly moving onto the next topic “so, where were we?” niki says, grabbing the papers looking at the boys. “Umm i have to pee…” sapnap says getting up “me too” fundy and ant say at the same time, getting up to leave with sapnap. “ Ok but hurry” she says waving as they walk out the door. Her smile quickly disappeared when the door slammed shut “fuck” she mutters. Once they were safely outside and far from the house. “What the fuck what that” sapnap blurted out. “I dont fucking know” fundy chimes in “shes been acting weird like that since lastnight, checking and rechecking her watch to make sure she didnt miss anything” fundy says kinda worried. “Not to mention” ant cuts in “she was gone at an early time this morning”. “Wait i thought you were asleep” fundy says confused “well i was asleep when she got back btu i was awake when she left it was a little while after you guys fell asleep maybe 4 am” ant says with his hand on his chin like he was thinking “yeah 4 am she said something but i couldn't hear it all but. It was something like” “shit i can't be late, he's gonna kill me i can't be late!” “ she also grabbed that notebook sapnap tried to grab” at this point sapap decided to engage back in the conversation “ what do you think is in it?” he says crossing his arms “well she said she was writing notes about the meeting right?” fundy says looking between the two “what if… no no she wouldn't” ant trails off “ what if what?” fundy and spanap say at the same time, intrigued as to what he would say. “What if she told someone about our meeting last night? And is writing notes for them” ant says, very worried. “Like….” fundy stops himself looking at sapnap, like sapnap knew what fundy was gonna say. They looked at each other and said at the same time “dream!” “ OH MY GOH” sapnap yells “it makes so much sense like why she's acting so sketchy” he kicks on grass blades sticking high off the ground “if that's the case we need a new plan” fundy say holding his head in terror “that's why she was so freaked out and nervous when she asked up yesterday to help her” ant says “well we need more proof but let's start coming up with a plan in the meantime…. Without niki” sapnap says chuckling to ease everyone's nerves “ok ok but we should get back to niki before she suspects anything” fundy say now laughing “ true but i have to actually pee” sapnap say wiping tears from his eyes “same” ant says “ ok lets go pee then let's go back” fundy says “agreed”. They all go pee, and on the way back they where telling jokes and making eachother laugh, they open the door to hear niki on the phone screaming at someone “ WELL IM FUCKING TRYING, BUT THEY ARE SO DIFICU-” she cuts herself off when she sees the boys in the doorway “i got to go they are back” she say in almost a whisper clicking end call “ hi boys” she says warmly walking over to them with her arms open sapnap, ant, and fundy awkwardly hug her “ hi niki” they all say unsure what that call was but they thought it was best to not bring it up. “So are we ready to plan now?” she says smiling at them “um yeah let's take our seats everyone” fundy decided to say something so sap and ant didn't have to. They sat down at the table, their coffee now cold and muffins had some flys. “So how are we gonna break through the prison” niki says clicking her pen to write stuff down in her notebook “we could use milk” ant says “ so the effects don't affect us”. “and we could have someone distract the guard” fundy says “while we mine tubbo out” “that's perfect boys, now i'm going to assign everyone to a certain material i want you to get.” the boys nod in agreement to her “ fundy you will get food, sapnap you will get armor and weapons, fundy can help you, and ant you will get blocks and water and lava stuff like that” she says putting down a paper with the boys name and what they need to do. “ what about you niki” sapnap says “what will you do?” he smirks at her “well of course i will be looking out to make sure no one finds this out, we don't want snitches like badboyhalo, or skeppy now do we?” she says now glaring at sapnap. “N..no we dont'' he says looking at the ground “ good it settled then, meet back here in 3 days to recoup” she stands up and heads out the door but stops when she opened it “ oh and remember don't say anything to anyone or else” without saying anything else, she slammed the door shut behind her leaving the boys speechless but happy. “Finally she's gone, now we can plan the real plan” fundy says, sinking onto the floor. “thank the god of church prime” sapnap says, giggling at his own joke. “ ok let get to work” ant cuts in as sapnap grabs nikis plans and drops them in the trash “oops'' he says putting his finger to his lips '' did i do that?” that all break out laughing as they get to working on the plan.

// 1177 words// hey sorry about the wait, but i figured it would be best to get my laptop situation figured out before i started writeing chapter 4 haha, well i hope you enjoyed :)


	5. not so alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ranboo and tommy go on a jorney to get him home, they meet a few people on the way and ranboo learns the truth about what happend on the moutnan
> 
> // TW DEATH MENTION, LANGUAGE //

Ranboo and Tommy say their goodbyes to techno and phil, “ are you sure you have everything you need? It's about a 2 day journey but 1 if you use the nether '' phil say giving ranboo a backpack for tommy. “We should be fine, thank you for being concerned phil” ranboo say smiling warmly to ease everyone nerves “WELL” tommy says interrupting them “ goodbye big T,” he turns to phil “you too … dad” he smiles his now lava like eyes in a soft shape to match his warm smile. Phil tried to hold back tears “ dad” he thought “ tommy hasn't called me that in a long time” before he realized it he was crying, “ goodbye tommy'' techno cuts in “ i hope to see you again sometime soon, don't worry we will avenge you” he says putting his hand on phils shoulder, “ but you guys should get going before it gets dark, it's easy to lose track of time in the nether'' techno hands henry's leash to tommy giving him a hug goodbye. “ bye phil bye techno” ranboo say waving as they walk off. They start the journey in silence, before ranboo finally spoke up. “So….” tommy gave a little hum to single he was listening “what exactly happened that day, its ok if you dont wanna talk about it but..” he was cut off by tommy “no its ok, ill tell you” he says not breaking his gaze from the floor. “So it started everyone giving us congratulations on the prime path” he stops and smiles quickly before starting up again. “Me and tubbo followed the compass to the hill, as we made our way up we saw dream waiting for us, he didn't want to fight yet but me and tubbo were ready, we thought we were killing him but…” “but?” ranboo says quietly. “But turns out we were just wasting our resources, we found out that he had not used any potions, gaps, he wasn't even using a shield!” tommy looks up at ranboo who was staring at him. “He placed down a jukebox with a disc” “was it ‘the’ disc?” ranboo questions “no ranboo it wasn't what it was, it was a front. After i grabbed the fake disc he threatened to kill tubbo” “oh…” “yeah..” “after tubbo said keep the disc and kill me dream, he lunged at tubbo i got in the way hugging him dream stabbed me in the back, before i died i heard him scream at tubbo about how the disc was a fake, and now that tommy was dead his plans were ruined, i felt tubbo was ripped from my gripped and what i can only assume was him getting thrown away from me, the last thing i herd before i died was tubbo scream my name. It was heartbreaking “Tommy stopped walking to wipe his tears away. “Ranboo noticed and went to comfort him “ do you wanna stop” he say rubbing tommy's back, tommy winced a little when ranboos hand slid across his scar “no its ok, but the worst part is i don't know where tubbo is now, i don't know if hes dead, alive, free, captured, ranboo im so worried for him” “its understandable i mean dream was threatening him” ranboo say looking up seeing a small black and purple structure. “ oh we are here” tommy looked at the portal “ well shall we go in?” ranboo askes taking a step forwards, tommy walkes twords the portal stepping in, henry on his left ranboo on his right , they get teliported into a place where almost everything was red and filled with lava, “what are we in hell” tommy say chuckling “honestly being with dream is more of a hell then here” ranboo says rolling his eyes at tommys dumb joke “haha yeah i guess” tommy says going quiet as they come up on a 1 block wide log bridge “logstedshire?” tommy says looking back a ways then to the bridge again “is everything ok tommy” ranboo looks at the smaller male. “Yeah its just… logstedshire is where i stayed when i was exiled and dream blew it up…” tommy takes a step onto the bridge breathing out heavily “oh” ranboo says following close behind “i see” they make it to the other side of the bridge taking a step towards the portal that leads them into the main part of the smp. Tommy gives henry a pat on the head mentaly preparing himself “deep breaths tommy, deep breaths” ranboo says rubbing tommy's back again this time avoiding the scar. “ thank you ranboo” tommy says breathing out “i'm ready now” he takes one last deep breath walking into the portal, ranboo following after him. As Tommy steps out of the portal he's greeted by a half rebuilt community house. “ what happened here?” Tommy says gesturing towards the house. Ranboo steps out of the portal “well me and puffy have been rebuilding… do you like it?” ranboo says hoping he will say yes. “I actually do rnboo it looks nice” tommy says walking down the steps towards the structure when he hears someone screaming something, “what is that” he says turning towards the sound. “TOMMY OH MY GOD I THOUGHT YOU..” the figure stopped when they were right next to the small pale child “...died…” tommy looks at the shadowy horned figure with someone following close behind. “Well… i sorta did” he chuckles to himself as the smaller figure come into view. “Bad don't run away from me like that” he says looking angry “sorry skeppy its just…” he then points at tommy and looks down. “Its rude to point you know” tommy says with a snarky attitude “tommy don't be rude to skeppy and bad!” ranboo had finally showed up “finaly your here” he says walking next to ranboo so they could stand next to each other “tubbos is gonna love this” skeppy says examining tommy. That sparked his interest “TUBBO?” is he ok, is he hurt, where is he, is he alive'' tommy said all that really fast skeppy almost didn't catch it. “Yes he's fine” Skeppy decided not to tell tommy where he was yet. “Well.. where is he?!!!” Tommy says getting impatient “oh he's” skeppy hit bad in the stomach to get him to shut up. He just holds his fingers to his lips and turns back to tommy “ we don't know sorry, but we have to go now” skeppy say grabbing bads arm dragging him away but before they here too far he herd bad say “OWWW SKEPPY WHY DID YOU DO THAT?” ranboo and tommy just look at each other “well let's get a move on, maybe we can make it to your house before dark” ranboo say starting to walk off. Tommy starts to follow him, they where walking up a set of stairs as they sun started to set, tommy saw a little dirt hut, and then next to it a bench with a tree he walks over to it and ranboo followed “here sit” he says patting the seat. Ranboo sits down as they watch the sun set, his favorite thing to do with tubbo. “I wonder… is tubbo seeing this same sunset right now?” tommy says out loud “yeah… maybe” ranboo knew he was lying, there were no windows in the prison. That's what Sam had said. “Tommy?” a voice came from behind them it was now fully hard and kinda hard to see, the only light was the moon light. Tommy turned around to see another ghostly figure with a blue sheep. “Wilbur?” he says now standing up to get a better look.

// 1289 words// sorry it took so long to write this chapter i just really didnt know what to write also sorry im putting wilbur in a dif chapter like i said i had no clue what to write


	6. ghostbur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tommy talks with ghostbur and finds out the truth about his best friend // TW BLOOD MENTION AND SWEARING// 
> 
> hey sorry it took so long ive just been so distracted im starting a new school on monday and the lore bas just been ... wow yk??

“ghostbur??” Tommy says standing up, “OH MY GOSH GHOSTBUR” Tommy ran over hugging his brother.

“uh, tommy?” he says looking confused but hugging back “are you dead?” ghostbur then inspects his brother “i can't believe tubbo did th”.

ranboo tried to cut ghostbur off but it was too late “what?” tommy says standing back from his brother   
“what the fuck did you just say?!” Tommy almost screamed at his brother.

“well… dream said tubbo….” he stopped himself from talking noticing ranboo waving his arms motioning him to stop.

tommy looked to the ground shaking profusely “ranboo?” tommy says still stareing at the ground “where the FUCK” he turns to look at the taller male, “is tubbo” he now had a death glare in his eye. “you better tell me the truth i will know if your lying”

ranboo took a few deep breath’s, and ghostbur was just standing off to the side feeling he messed up “tommy… dream told everyone you died and…” 

“AND??? CONTINUE YOU BITCH” tommy screams

“and he told everyone tubbo killed you, and he threw tubbo in jail” ranboo says shouting to the ground 

everything was silent, no crickets were chirping, no music was playing, no animals were moving around. it was dead silent.

ghostbur decided to speak up “i am so sorry tommy i thought… i…” ranboo shakes his head at wilbur and tommy was starting to hyperventilate.

“i think you should leave ghostbur , just untill tommy calms down” ranboo puts his arm around his ghostly friend who was now sobbing into henry

“im sorry” he whispers before grabbing friend and walking off 

“hey tommy im sorry” no answer “tommy?” ranboo turns around only to see tommy is gone “tommy?, where did he..” ranboo could barely finish his thought before “THE JAIL” ranboo booked it so fast it was like he was teleporting

tommy was was going as fast as he could toward the jail screaming his best friends name “TUBBO!!” he was full on sobbing not even sure if he was going the right way “TUBBO” 

Sam was watching the prison making sure to dismiss anyone who tried to visit tubbo without dreams watch until he heard something in the distance “is someone screaming tubbo??” Sam decided to go outside and check it out.

he saw the figure run closer before he could realise it was “tommy?!” the ghostly boy didn't care about anyone standing in his way to get to his best friend 

“HEY STOP” sam yelled at tommy, and he soon slowed down “what the fuck do you want i need to get to my friend” tommy says anxiously looking at the enterance to the prison longing to go in.

“you” sam clears his throat trying not to throw up looking at the pale almost grey boy, with messy blonde hair, red eyes, lava tears and a huge gash in his back with dried blood staining his white shirt

“dream needs to be present for any visiters” sam looks at the ground trying not to cry. “what the fuck do you mean dream has to be present, if you dont let me in i will kill you myself and take the keys” tommy has the sight of death in his eyes and sam didnt wanna get inbetween that.

“oh and if you tell dream im here i will not hesitate to blow up the rest of the server, just like lmanburg” sam couldn't believe he heard the young ghostly boy say this stuff, tommy loved the server and the discs more than his life.

“oh- ok i um will let you in” sam grabbed his keys and let tommy inside, he decided to let tommy in through the guard entrance instead of putting him through the entire process to get inside

as they were waiting for the lava to fall tommy spoke “you know if tubbo is hurt i will not hesitate to take yours and dreams cannon lives myself” sam got the chills and all he could say was “ok tommy” knowing dream came everyday since he was put in, torturing the poor helpless boy.

the lava finished falling and tommy saw a small figure in the corner hugging his knees crying “tubbo” tommy said loud enough for the small boy to hear but not enough for him to know it was tommy 

“NO” he screams “NO DREAM PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE, SAM SAM PLEASE” tommys heart broke hearing him scream “PLEASE SAM I DIDN'T KILL TOMMY, PLEASE SAM LET ME OUT” 

the small boy was now in hysterics screaming and kicking with his hands over his ears “TUBBO ITS ME TOMMY” tommy yelled to him, the boy stopped kicking and took his hands off his ears.

“tommy?” he sits up looking over noticing the lava has now fallen, he wipes the tears from his eyes to see the two different figures standing next to eachother.

one of the figures was being brought closer on a small moving bridge, he then stepped off the bridge and into the cell. “hello tubbo” he says

“TOMMY?!?!” “ IS THAT YOU” tubbo got up and ran to the boy hugging him as best as he could but it was kinda hard because he was transparent and didnt have a human body

“hey tubso” he hugged tubbo back. and they stood like this for what felt like forever

|| 892 words || i am so mad at how long it took me to write this i tell you it should not have been that hard but :/


	7. dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW BLOOD AND ABUSE 
> 
> anyways im back into the writeing sprit or whatever i forgot to edit it but oh well :/

TW BLOOD AND ABUSE IN THIS CHAPTER

ranboo walked upto the prison buzzing the buzzer to let sam know he was here he herd through a speaker “what up ranboo??” 

“oh hey sam, is tommy here?? im kinda looking for him” he says looking at the ground hopeing the child was here 

“oh yeah hes here hes in tubbos cell rn. you can come in if you wanna” sam said opening the portal. ranboo steped into the portal and waited to be teleported 

tanboo hadent been to the prison since it was bulit but everything still looked the same he walked in and got a locker key for all of his stuff.

“you should probably get tommy out of here before dream shows up” sam said walking ranboo through the guard entrance.

sam lowers the lava wall seeing the boys still hugging. “how long have they been like that?” ranboo asks

“since tommy got here so maybe 15 minutes” sam walks over to the small bridge but dosent get on “HEY TOMMY SOMEONE IS HERE FOR YOU” sam shouts 

tommy was the first one to pull out of the hug, he hated hugging people but when it came to tubbo he didnt mind “what the fuck do you want” tommy says floating to the edge of the cell.

“please be careful” tubbo squeaked

“what is the lava gonna do? kill me?” he laughed at that and tubbo just looked at the ground wipeing his tears “oh right” he muttered quickly but tommy still caught it

“you have about 5 minutes dreams gonna be here soon to check on tubbo, so say your good byes now” sam said checking his watch and walking over to the leaver for the bridge but didnt pull it

tommy tured around back to tubbo and pulled him into another hug wich surprised tubbo “i promise ill get you out of here, just wait ok?” he wisperd into tubbos ea  
tubbo hugged him back “i will, i promise” they bolth let goand tommy went to the edge waiting for the bridge to come but before he got on he waved to tubbo 

“see you soon” 

“see ya”

the lava wall fell back down and tubbo was alone he wonderd if tommy and ranboo would get out before dream showed up and just asoon as he thought of dream the devilishly figure showed up tubbo watch as the lava wall dissapeered again as it did just minutes before

“hello tubbo” dream said grinning, tubbo couldn’t see but he could tell.

dream stepped onto the moving platform getting closer to tubbo. 

“yknow even tho tommy is dead and i kinda needed him your still alive, and you know what that means” tubbo sadly knew what it ment 

“it means-“ tubbo couldn’t get the rest of his sentence out before dream slapped him in the face “did i say you could talk?” tubbo stayed quiet “ i said” dream started to raise his voice “DID I SAY YOU COULD TALK?!” dream raised his hand to hit the boy but saw he was shakeing

dream spit on tubbo “worthless” dream walked to the other side of tubbos cell with his books mostly filled with drawing fo bees but he found a singular black book with the words “dairy” on the front 

once tubbo saw what book dream was holding he almost screamed “NO, PLEASE DONT” dream turned around faceing the shorter male “what? what did you just say to me??” dream hit the boy again but this time cutting his lip and drawing blood

“ill do what i want” dream walked back over to the chest picking up the book again reading

day 1~

dear diary: today dream killed my best friend and threw me in prison for his death, what the fuck he is so sick in the head, i hope i can be with tommy one day. oh here comes dream i gtg bye

day 3~ 

dear diary: he comes in here and hits me every day i cant stand the pain and torture, the lava looks really nice to jump in right now. tommys lucky he dosent have to deal with this shit. i have to go dinner is done

week 1~

dear diary: i hate it here so much i wish dream would kill me its only been a week i herd something ouside of the prison it sounded like yelling i hope everything is ok maybe the prison will go into lock down so dream cant visit me, oh sam said someone is hereit’s probably dream, goodbye diary.

dream closed the jornal and threw it into the lava “so you had a visiter today??” dream said getting really close to tubbos face “fucking sam not doing his job” dream got up and walked iver to the chest full of bee drawings and grabed it

“what are you doing?” tubbo says watchibg dream walking over to the lava

“now wich would hurt more one by one? or the whole thing at once?” dream said coldly picking up a notebook throwing it into the lava

tubbos eyes widdend as he screamed “NO PLEASE DREAM ITS ALL I HAVE” tubbo tryed to run over to get the books but dream just kicked the smaller male makeing him cough up blood, dream threw the rest of the books into the lava and went over to tubbo

“you will never see the light of day EVER again, you got that?” dream aaid almost crushing tubbos head under his foot, tubbo nodded and coughed out a small “yes sir” 

“good” dream got off of tubbo standing up “sam let me out” dream walked over to the edge “oh and tubbo before i go, if anyone did visit i will find out who and kill them” tubbo didnt look up but he knew dream was looking at him 

tubbo herd footsteps then the sound of lava falling and mumbling on the other side. everything got quiet then *SLAP* “DONT LET ANYONE IN THIS PRISON EVER AGAIN” tubbo herd dream scream then fast and heavy footsteps walking away

“thank god hes gone but my books” tubbo said outloud to himself before sam droped down his food along with a new book and a pen for tubbo to draw or write

“thank you sam” tubbo wisperd but loud enough for sam to hear on the cameras, tubbo walked over to his bed going to sleep

tommy and ranboo where at his house by this time “well i cant just leave you alone why font you come back to technos with me we have plenty of room” 

“i appreciate the gesture big man but i wanna explore a little more ill meet you at technos tomorrow night” tommy said looking at the sky glad he could see his best friend

“ok well call if you need anything” ranboo said waveing and walking off, tommy waved back and walked over to his bench

tommy grabbed mellohi out of his ender chest and played it looking at the starry night sky before falling asleep on the bench

|| 1179 words || so hiya um imma probs be startibt school wensday if things work out and imma do drivers ed next month april 4th im very exited :))


	8. it was just a dream?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw panic attack

tommy wakes up in an unfamiliar place, “where am i” he says yawning

“tommy??... TOMMY!! ” a strange voice said

“what?” he is now stood up fully aware of his surroundings 

“how the fuck are you still alive i stabbed you” a seccond distorted voice said

“who said that?” tommy was now panicking

“tommy are you hurt” the first voice said “you had me worried” everything started to spin

“WHOS THERE” tommy streams as his head started to pound.

the whispers got louder and louder booming into tommy's head. he shut his eyes and closed his ears screaming 

“tommy”

“tommy open your eyes”

“is he dead?”

“no hes ignoring us”

tommy slowly started to open his eyes now noticing he was now in a pitch black room. he saw 4 figures each having one scarry familiar thing about them

the first figure had a black suit and long ram like horns

the second figure had a yellow shirt and fluffy hair he also was holding something blue

the third figure had a green hoodie and a round white mask with 2 dots and a curved line in the middle of it

and the last figure had small horns poking out of his head, he also had brown fluffy hair and he was holding a bee

Tommy opens and tries to speak to them but nothing comes out, the third figure is walking towards Tommy as the other 3 watch.

As the strange man with the white mask got closer Tommy wondered why he couldn't speak or remember their names. as the person got closer and closer another voice whispered from behind him

“tommy wake up”

“tommy wake up”

“TOMMY WAKE UP” 

the masked man grabbed him and started violently shaking him and that's when tommy finally woke up screaming 

“AHHHHHHHH” oh it was just a dream tommy thought 

“what's wrong tommy?” 

“oh my fucking god ranboo dont do that you bitch” 

“sorry tommy” ranboo let go of the blond child and sat down next to him on the bench

tommy sat up as well “techno and philza are almost ready they sent me here to get you to discuss the plan” ranboo got up and walked over to the path

“we should get going before it gets dark it's about 12 pm” ranboo said starting to walk and tommy got up and followed close behind

“So what were you dreaming about?” ranboo asked worried about the boy

“your ugly ass face” tommy snickers to himself 

“ok then” they walked the rest of the way in silence and got to technos just as the sun was setting

“welcome boys” philza let them in and techno looked away, even tho tommy betrayed him he still hated seeing his own brother like this 

“yeah welcome” techno muttered going back to polishing his sword

tommy and ranboo walked in and sat down “time to discuss the plan” philza said

hours later bc im lazy 

“and thats the plan” techno finished up “any questions?” “no?” “good” now go get settled for bed 

as the boys got read for bed downstairs techno and phill went up stairs to their room “good night boys” phill says 

“good night techno and phill” 

“night big man T P and R”

*grunts* -techno

|| 542 words || ik its a short chapter but i wasent sure what to write and guess what?? THE STUPID SCHOOL DIDNT CALL MY MOM BACK so imma prib have to wait another week and dont get me wrong i love being away from school but


End file.
